Akira Yukishiro
Akira Yukishiro (雪代 晶, Yukishiro Akira) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise, original to Re:LIVE. She is one of the elite students from the Music Acting Department at Siegfeld Institute of Music with the title "Frau Platin". Said to be the most talented student in the history of the esteemed Siegfeld Insitute of Music. Cool but uncompromising, she clashes frequently with those around her and usually wins out due to her overwhelming ability.https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/akira/ Personality Coming soon... Background Coming soon... Plot Coming soon... Relationships Shiori Yumeoji Compared to how she treats her fellow Edels, Akira is more lenient when it comes to Shiori and often dotes on her, likely due to her age and frailty. In fact, it can often be noted that Shiori tends to bring out a trace amount of tenderness in Akira. However, this doesn't mean that she can't be strict with Shiori in order to get her to improve. Maya Tendo As Tendo Maya is the top of the 99th class of Seisho Music Academy, Akira sees Maya as a worthy rival even if they have a different approach to performance.Main Story 4 Part 3 Karen Aijo Akira initially takes little interest in Karen, although Akira is marveled at Karen after Karen intervenes to save Maya after Akira manages to corner her. Akira comments that it's interesting to see the other stage girls of the Seisho Academy to be outstanding, stating that she initially thought no one would come close to Maya.Main Story 4 Part 4 Revues Coming soon... Trivia * The name Akira 'means "clear, crystal" (晶). ** Part of the name 'Aki 'can also mean "second, Asia" (亜) ('a) and "hope" (希) (ki). * Akira's surname Yukishiro 'means "snow" (雪) ('yuki) and "generation" (代) (shiro). ** Part of the surname Yuki 'can also mean "reason, cause" (由) ('yu) and "valuable" (貴) or "chronicle" (紀) (ki). * Akira's favorite gift is a super spicy snack. * Akira's father is a film director and her mother is a retired actress.Main Story 2, Part 1 * Akira's weapon is based on jousting lances. As opposed to actual weapons, jousting lances were developed to be used during jousting, which were tournaments observed for entertainment for royals in the medieval times in Western Europe, and thus were much less lethal than actual lances to reduce potential injuries. Gallery Stage Cards Siegfeld Institute of Music Akira Yukishiro.png|Siegfeld Institute of Music Akira Yukishiro Celestial Goddess Akira Yukishiro.png|Celestial Goddess Akira Yukishiro Siren Akira Yukishiro.png|Siren Akira Yukishiro Beast Akira Yukishiro.jpg|Beast Akira Yukishiro Beast Akira Model Sheet.png|"Beast Akira Yukishiro" Model Sheet Doctor Akira Yukishiro.png|Doctor Akira Yukishiro Perseus Akira Yukishiro.png|Perseus Akira Yukishiro Artemis Akira Yukishiro.png|Artemis Akira Yukishiro Memoirs Platinum on Ice.jpg|Platinum on Ice A Fan-tea-stic Tasting.jpg|A Fan-tea-stic Tasting A Day in the Goddesses' Life.jpg|A Day in the Goddesses' Life Confidants on a Date.jpg|Confidants on a Date Hairdress to Success.png|Hairdress to Success Beauty and the Elegant Beast.png|Beauty and the Elegant Beast Siegfeld General Hospital.png|Siegfeld General Hospital Starira Festival 2019.png|Starira Festival 2019 in Ikebukuro Commemoration References Category:Characters Category:Siegfeld Students Category:Stage Girls